


Risk Assessment

by magicarnival



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicarnival/pseuds/magicarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve learned a lot of bad habits after years under the dark knight’s wing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... Idk. I dunno if this is good or not but it's been sitting around in my head for a while. Originally posted to lj/tumblr in 2011.

You’ve learned a lot of bad habits after years under the dark knight’s wing.

You notice too much. You look for meaning that isn’t there. You pick apart body language, dissect tonal inflection, and try to pin names to every indescribable feeling and moment.

Being around her again is driving you crazy.

You’re too hyper-aware of her every breath, every move. You interpret a thousand and one things behind a single look and know she doesn’t mean any of them.

You know them—her and Wally—probably better than they know themselves. Sometimes you think that you could break them up if you tried. Push a little here, pry a little there—let the fissures in their relationship form cracks, breaks. You know their strengths and weaknesses and all the strings to pull them apart.

But you don’t because it makes you sick to realize how much you’ve become like _him_ , even though you’d once dreamed of nothing more. It makes you sick to know you’ve been analyzing your friends like pawns to be used, manipulated.

And Wally’s a great guy. No, he’s a fucking fantastic guy and he’s your goddamn best friend and you’re not going to shit all over your friendship for a girl.

Even if you think she might be worth it.

Because you don’t take chances. You don’t take risks.

Those are for people with nothing to lose.


End file.
